A Grave Mistake
by sasuhina510
Summary: Russia x Japan, Rated M For future content, Gore, And Language. Based on the Russo-Japanese War and on. "Soon... It will begin..." A small Japanese man would speak as he crushed the Blossom in his hand. "I will rip the small asian nation from limb to limb, and make him wish he had never existed!" The Large Russian cackled, "Then, he will become one with Mother Russia... Da?"
1. Japans Prolog

It was a normal day for the small Japanese country, a tea in hand, gently sitting under a Kotatsu by the cherry blossom designed doors that were currently open allowing a small breeze to come into the traditional wooden house. A large Cherry Blossom tree was within' his backyard towering over a small sand garden with designs of swirls and waves.

As a stronger breeze came by a few cherry blossoms would be wiggled from the connected branch they were on, one happened to float slowly downwards towards into the home, past the paper small man who was sitting on his knee's, dressed in a deep blue Kimono would stay calm. His left hand moving up into the air at just the perfect height causing the cherry blossom to land right in his palm.

Eyes closed, hiding the colored hues behind lids. He held the tea cup in his right hand, sitting there silently for the moment. His eyes then slowly began to open, revealing deep, unemotional chocolate brown hues.

He stared down at the cherry blossom in his hand blankly, no emotion shown on his face. Just, a blank expression... One that would hide all of his emotions. He moved his left hand up slowly then, putting the blossom right in front of his face, he would sniff the flower gently, the soft, sweet aroma filling his nostrils, the smell would of normally calmed him down even more, but it only angered him more.

A small sigh would escape from his thin, pale, pink lips as a soft whisper soon followed, "Soon... It will begin..." Then, almost out of no where, so quick, that it would have beaten a wink in a race, the Cherry blossom was crushed in his palm. His eyes closed once more as this happened, his fingers curled tightly, crushing the beautiful pink flower of nature.

After waiting a few moments, his eyes opened once more, his fingers slowly uncurling as he stared at the now crushed flower in his palm. "...Soon..."


	2. Russias Prolog

"Nyet!" The loud voice of a Russian man boomed causing two, small, dark haired teenage boys to jump and tremble right where they stood. The nation sat in a gold plated chair, the room he was in was rather large, it was dark, gloomy, cement walls and cement floors... It had a rather horrid feeling to it, like a horror movie feeling almost.

A feeling that would make anyone run for the hills if they had time... His left leg was crossed over the other, violet hues focused on the two as he seemed to be glared for a moment, his right arm propped on the right arm chair, his cheek resting upon his curled fist.

"B-but... You do not understand... This comes straight from the Emperor of Japan... ..." One of the boys said, yes, before the Great Russia was standing two Japanese soldiers, Russia was not happy about that. The words spoken by the other caused the large, blond nation to grin a bit, which soon turned into a childish smirk.

"I will not sit back and allow you people to invade us... To think we would sit back and just watch..." He began to mumble before slowly shifting his position, his legs uncrossing and arms in his lap as he slowly stood up from his chair, the childish grin never leaving his lips. That grin, was sinister, and sent shivers down both the boys spines. He would move slowly, taking his time obviously, his feet, each time they hit the ground would echo, causing the sound to emit through out the room.

Each one like a bloodied ping to the soldiers ears, oh, they culdn't be more terrified at the moment. Once he got close enough, he towered over them, looking down at them. "... No one gets past mother Russia, da?" he began to speak, it was clear that in his left hand he would be holding a long, silver metal pipe, that looked rather... Heavy.

"Tell your emperor, that I will come, and tear his army apart... From limb to limb... And more importantly..." He began to grin even wider now as he slowly leaned down, so he could get in both the boys faces, looking them both in the eye.

"... I will destory your puny nation, Japan... And you all will become one with mother Russia, including your captian..." Of course, by caption he meant Kiku. The one closest to the emperor and represented his country, just like Russia. The boys slowly began to back up as they bowed, but just as they were to turn and leave, one of them was frozen in fear by what the Russian was doing. And before the one boy knew it, he was struck in the head with the large metal pipe, his head splitting open, and as he fell to the ground, Russia would use his right hand to catch him by his head, and grab him by his hair lifting him up.

Blood beginning to fall down his skull now. The one boy who had begun to step back stared wide eyed in fear as the Russian grinned at him sinisterly. "You only need one messanger, da? Now go!" He said, a wicked little giggle leaving his lips as he roughly held the limp, unconsious body in his left hand then. The unhurt solider running out of the room as quick as he could, and leaving the Palace.

Russia just grinned, lifting the other up off the ground so he could stare at the blood dripping face, "... I will use you, to show what I will do to him..."


End file.
